


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest?, M/M, Stylincest, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daddy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>FINALLY I COULDN'T SEND YOU A MESSAGE FOR NOTHING IN THE WORLD! But can write a story based on this prompt: (I'm a sucker for older/daddy Harry so don't judge !) Louis comes home from school telling his father Harry that one of his friends asked him out. (Louis is like 16 or 17 and Harry's adopted son. Harry is in in his late 20's early 30's So between ages of 27-33) and Harry doesn't like that because he feels that Louis is his. So he fucks Louis senseless. And he only belongs to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LondonFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFairy/gifts).



> Another prompt, but this one is a tumblr prompt. You can send me a prompt on my Larry Prompt Fills work, or my tumblr, http://thelarrydiaries123.tumblr.com/

"Dad! Daddy! Papa! Old man! Father! Man! Dude! Bro! Person! Dad! Something interesting happened today!" Louis rushed hurriedly into the kitchen where his Harry was preparing dinner.

"Yes?"

"Shane asked me out! What do I do?" Shane. Shane Hartman. Harry knew him enough to know he was a friend of Louis'. He was a nice kid, but Harry didn't really appreciate him asking his only son out. Especially when Louis was the most innocent sixteen year old Harry's encountered.

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked, rather than telling him Shane needs to back the fuck away from him.

"I said 'I'll think about it.' And he said that was fine, but I don't know what to do!"

"Go with your heart." Harry opted of saying rather than telling him he can no longer associate with him.

"But I don't know what my heart wants." Louis whined. Harry rolled his eyes half-heartedly, putting their dinner in the oven to broil.

"What can I do about that?"

"Help me? I need you to help me evaluate." Harry smirked. Wiping his hands on a clean paper towel.

"I don't think I can help you with that."

"Please? I'm desperate. Anything at all?" Harry's smirk widened. He has a couple of ideas.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you're willing to do for me." And fuck, did THAT sound like an invitation.

"Ok, but you have to trust me on this." Harry breathed out. Louis nodded in agreement.

"I'll always trust you, dad."

"Alright, go to my room and sit on my bed, yeah? I'll be up there in a minute." Louis nodded obediently and scampered to Harry's room where he sat patiently for his advice.

/I'm going to jail for this. I'm going to hell for this. But fuck, I just can't bother to give a damn./ Harry smirked devilishly. He set the timer for the pot roast Louis loved so much and rushed to his bedroom.

Louis was sitting cross-legged on the dark duvet, somehow managing to look fairly elegant. Harry wanted to destroy that.

"Ok, your words of wisdom?" Louis smiled kindly. Innocence. Harry sensed innocence. He loved it.

"Right, well... this is kind of an action. You think you'll be willing to go along with this?"

"Anything you can give me." Harry was gonna give hime everything, whilst taking something incredibly valuable to Louis.

"Alright. And don't worry. Everything will be ok."

"What are you talking about?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Harry only continued to smirk, shaking his head and unbuttoning the rest of his button-down.

"Just relax." And Louis obeyed. He laid back onto the comfy pillows and watched as Harry unbuckled his belt. He pulled it through the loops and dropped it carelessly on the floor.

Harry was only in jeans now, staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. Louis looked at him with anticipation, waiting for the advice Harry wasn't going to give.

"Now what?"

"Your kit, darling." Harry almost growled. Louis furrowed his eyebrows again, but shrugged and threw his jumper and shirt over his head.

Harry grabbed Louis' skinny jeans and tanked them down his tan legs, freeing them of constriction. Louis sighed, waiting for Harry's next move.

"Dad, how will this determine if I should go out with Shane?"

"It just does. It's one of those things that are easier done than said."

"Don't you mean-"

"No, babe. I had it right," Louis nodded, still slightly confused. Harry smirked down at Louis. Sweet, simple-minded Louis.

"Ok, princess. Daddy's gonna fix that predicament of yours, alright?"

"How?"

"You'll see," Harry chuckled darkly. "Turn around, love." Louis did as he was told and shuffled over onto his stomach. He propped himself onto his arms and huffed.

"I don't see how this is gonna help me out." Harry unknowingly pulled out a bottle of lube from under the bed and popped it open. He drizzled some onto three of his long digits and hummed.

"Trust me." In one quick, fluid motion, he pulled Louis' briefs off, taking a moment to admire his bum.

"Dad, what are you-" Harry shushed him with a sharp bite to the pompous arse. Louis squealed in shock.

"Trust me, Lou." Harry breathed above his son's fluttering hole. He brought a slick finger to the hole and circled around it, earning a whine from Louis.

Harry's smirk widened, forcing the finger into the tight ring. He groaned at the tightness Louis endured. Louis bit his lip in slight discomfort.

"Relax. It'll hurt less." Louis obeyed Harry's command and let his body go slack, allowing Harry to wiggle his finger around.

"Dad, wait!" Harry forced his second finger to stop it's movements, staring into Louis' eyes.

"Yea, Louis?"

"Isn't this illegal?" /Fuck./ he thought. His eyes bored into Louis' thinking of a way to distract Louis. Then an idea hit him.

He pushed the finger further into louis and circled around the inside. Louis released a breathy moan, ignoring Harry's intense gaze.

"You were saying?" Harry challenged. Louis shook his head.

"Nevermind." He whimpered. Harry snickered, sliding another finger into Louis. Louis whined, grinding back into them.

"Do you want Shane to do that to you?" Louis shook his head vigorously.

"I want you to do it to me." And oh, Harry was going to wreck this boy.

Without warning, Harry shoved the last finger into Louis, massaging around the flesh. Louis cried in pleasure as he sunk his teeth into his arm. Harry's fingers scissored in Louis, stretching him out for what was coming.

"More! God, dad more!" Louis keened high in his throat. Harry withdrew his fingers and wiped then carelessly on the duvet. He quickly rid of his jeans, wishing they weren't clung to his legs.

"Remember what I told you."

"Relax and to trust you." Louis recited. Harry smiled down at the boy. After a second of palming himself through his boxers, he slipped his boxers below his waist. He squirted more of the lube onto his cock and set it aside, rubbing it around himself.

He lowered himself onto Louis, rubbing his cock against the crevice. Louis whined again, pushing his bum back into Harry.

"Dad, please!" Harry growled, smacking Louis' bum harshly.

"You'll take what I give you." Louis whimpered, having no choice but to hold still.

Harry gripped his shaft, circling the rim before pushing in a few inches. Louis screamed at the intrusion, unintentionally pushing himself back. Harry throw his head back, biting his lip to conceal a groan.

He pulled out, letting the tip of his cock stay inside. He snapped his hips forward, groaning at the way Louis deliciously clenched around him.

"Da-dad!" Harry fisted Louis' hair and brought Louis to his level.

"I bet Shane Hartman can't do that to you." Louis shook his head again, tears streaming from his face. Harry's hand found Louis' slim waist, clutching it for dear life. His lips peppered kisses down Louis' neck.

"Dad-" Louis shrieked, making the noise sound like a high pitched e.

"So pretty, Lou. Only pretty for daddy. Only for me." He pounded his hips into Louis, aiming for his prostate.

He knew he had found it when Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, cumming onto his stomach and the sheets. He lay limp, using Harry's hard chest to support his dead weight.

Harry fucked into Louis, enjoying the way Louis clenched tightly around him.

"Louis, shit, babe. You're gonna make me cum!" Harry gripped his waist tighter, thrusting at impossible speed. Louis groaned in sensitivity, clenching and unclenching his fists in the same tempo as his rim as he wished he had something to hold.

Harry pushed Louis back onto the bed, shooting a string of curses as he came undone, deep inside Louis. Louis winced, allowing Harry to pull out and lay right beside him, even with the shit-faced grin he rocked.

"You could've just told me you didn't want me to go out with Shane." Louis giggled, voice hoarse from screaming.

"I could've," Harry panted. "But it's more fun this way." Louis rolled his eyes, snuggling closer into his dad.

"I don't care if you are my dad, because you're an idiot." Harry stretched his arm over Louis.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, LondonFairy for the prompt!


End file.
